With the development of various electronic and communication industries, portable wireless communication terminals have been widespread, and functions of the terminals have been diversified to meet the needs of users. On the other hand, the current trend of the terminals is toward compactness.
In software, aside from the simple call function, various functions have been added to allow users to download and listen to music files, download Video-On-Demand (VOD) files to watch videos, and take pictures of subjects to store them in a photo album or the like.
In hardware, peripheral devices also have been developed that are attached or added to the terminals. For example, the peripheral devices may include, for example, a digital camera device that is constructed in an attachable or built-in type, a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) device with which the users can watch public broadcasting, and an ear microphone device that is mounted on the terminal to enable calls. The camera has recently been used for video telephony.
In video telephony, when a user talks with the other party on the phone, the sender's video is compressed and transmitted by a sending terminal. In a receiving terminal, the compressed other party's video is restored to the original video and displayed on the display. Likewise, the recipient's video is also compressed and transmitted to the sending terminal, and the sending terminal restores the compressed recipient's video to the original video and displays the restored video on the display.
While the video telephony system proposed up to now generally provides a function of allowing a user to talk to the other party on the phone in a face-to-face manner, it may be difficult for the system to provide the video telephony service by actively reflecting characteristics of the wireless communication environment, speed limits of the wireless communication, environmental factors for the video telephony, and such. In particular, unlike the voice call that is performed with the user's mouth placed close to a microphone of a sending terminal and the user's ear placed close to a speaker of the sending terminal, the video telephony or video call should be performed with the user's face placed apart from a camera mounted in the terminal by a predetermined distance or longer. Accordingly, during the video telephony, the surrounding noises are likely transmitted and received, and the noises, if significant, may prevent smooth calls.